Defying Time and Space
by TwiliYoshi
Summary: The universe breathes. It is a constant cycle which never fails to cease. The same is said for myths. There is a connection between science and legend, though many deny it. Sometimes you just have to let go in order for things to make sense; It's a spiritual journey. Everybody learns to fly sometime. Few pass the sky into another realm. AU, sci-fi/fantasy.Full summary inside.Hiatus
1. Ashes in the Air

Hello! Thank you for visiting my story. I hope you enjoy it! However, before we move on, let me add a few things.

* * *

**Summary**

****The universe breathes. It is a constant cycle which never fails to cease. The same is said for myths. There is a connection between science and legend, though many deny it. Sometimes you just have to let go in order for things to make sense. It's a spiritual journey.

Everybody learns to fly sometime. Few pass the sky into another realm. Those who do sometimes fail to come back, for those who venture further experience things one could never imagine. Fate is on your side, but only if you want it to be. You choose your destiny, and you paint your future. Only you can make it through the shards of ice that try to destroy you.

Sometimes things seem hopeless, and other times it feels like everything is lost. Yet, if you fight through it and soar through the cosmos, then you can do anything.

* * *

Another thing, sometimes I'll interrupt the story like this:

**Hey! Listen!**

**and I'll insert a song in here**

Most likely all of the time the song will be a YouTube link. The songs usually won't contain lyrics because I'm trying to set it as background music. I'm sorry if you don't like the song - you don't have to listen to it (obviously).

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do NOT own any of the music I link to my story! All songs belong to their correct owners!**

* * *

Furthermore, I will be updating this every few days or so. It takes me a while to write the rough drafts, (I usually write them during school)editing them, and then typing them.

That's pretty much all I have to say. One more thing - reviews are much appreciated! :D

**Hey! Listen!**

** www . youtube watch ?v=pmIXD4NSfmw  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Ashes in the Air_

* * *

It was the first time he had seen fire.

Flames increased once they brushed against any foliage that was in proximity while tinted mist choked the air. Giant trees, of which he once called home, fell with a crack and a roar once the sparks touched their dry and rough bark. Small flying drones zipped through the sky while projecting metal shards at innocent people. Large tanks equipped with deadly weapons shot toxic bombs in houses, preventing escape to the denizens inside. Midnight colored aliens dashed after running pedestrians and tore them apart, soon after feasting on the carcass. Those who were hit by bullets fell to the floor with a cry, crimson liquid pouring from their wound. Then they lay still.

He had woken up to the smell of smoke – not a very pleasant smell at that, but he was lucky it wasn't the poison instead. Coughing, the young boy rolled over and fell to the floor in a mess. He was so confused – oh, so confused. It was then he caught sight of a figure sprinting into his room. He heard is name being called over and over, and he choked out:

"Mommy?"

The woman immediately ran over and took her disoriented son into her arms, sprinting without a moment's hesitation out of the room. As she ran, the mother tried her best to calm her son. Soft coo's escaped her lips, but her eyes told something else to the boy.

The two ran down a set of stairways, occasionally having to dodge fire that cracked through the wood of the house or avoid frantic people that also tried to escape. When they reached the bottom, a frenzy of people ran in every direction in hopes to find an exit. The woman called out for her husband, and her call was answered by a man in the back of the room. He quickly ushered the two to exit through the door he was at. The mother and her son quickly ran to the exit.

However, it was not quick enough.

A wooden pillar that had its hinges burned off fell and struck the mother in the back. She cried out and fell, breaking the grip she had on her son. The young boy toppled outside just before his entire home fell to ashes. Horrified, the boy turned around only to see a large tank heading his way. It nearly ran him over, but the child managed to roll out of the way. When the vehicle passed, the youth could see more clearly what kind of Hell he stepped into.

The child stared at the drones shooting the people he had grown up with, and watched in horror as their blood spurt from the bullet wound when they fell to their death. He looked at the giant drones running over the village and blowing up anything in sight. He scanned the sky and caught sight of jets zipping through the air and dispersing fire onto the tree's and foliage. He viewed midnight-colored aliens – hybrids of demons and monsters – rip apart people and eat them alive. The whole scene was too much – it was all too much.

The young boy wept at the sight. He had never seen such a thing, and he was scared. He didn't understand. Why was this happening? What had they done to deserve such a thing?

The boy buried his head in his arms and cried. Where was he supposed to go? Who would help him? Was he going to die?

When the child looked up he met a heart-stopping sight. A man, all dressed in black, sauntered calmly throughout the chaos, delighted at the massacre and destruction in front of him. Two of the midnight demons walked beside him; one on each side. The young boy trembled violently. He felt helpless, weak, and defenseless. He was ashamed that he felt as though he didn't have the power to protect himself, although his father would teach him how to fight all the time. Yet, most of all, the young boy felt frightened beyond belief.

Especially when the man looked at him.

The boy's heart seemed to stop and his eyes widened. Small breaths barely escaped ajar lips as he met eyes with the leader of the massacre. Red eyes bore into his blue ones, and, in that moment, it felt as though he understood everything. He felt as though he knew the other man – that he had seen him before. He just wasn't sure when.

The man smirked at the pitiful youth in front of him. He turned so his entire form was facing the child, making sure this image was etched into his mind so that, in the boy's final moments, he would remember what he had seen. So far the day had been beautiful. Yes, it was a beautiful day indeed.

What seemed like hours was actually mere seconds; how long the two stared at each other. With a jerk of his head, the leader of the massacre ordered the two aliens next to him to attack the child. The midnight creatures seemed to shriek in delight – each cry of theirs in unison and echoing – as they sprinted towards their feast.

Gasping, the young boy crawled deep into the bushes behind him, though he knew his escape was futile. Blue eyes widened once the aliens grew close, and tears slipped past as the midnight creature leapt at him . . .

A bullet struck the creature in the neck, and a knife buried itself in its head. The other demon whirled around, hissing at the person who killed its twin.

A man with blonde hair jumped in front of the child, quickly killing the other alien. Gritting his teeth, he turned his head slightly. "What are you waiting for!?" He shouted over the chaos. "Run!"

At first the boy was hesitant, but at the last command he turned and ran. He ran into the woods he was so used to traveling in. He ran away from the chaos and war. He ran away for his life, but also because his father told him to do so.

The boy didn't consider the possibility of seeing his father again, because he already knew what was going to happen. His mind was racing and the picture of the man responsible for . . . _everything_ . . . was still fresh in his mind. The boy's legs and midsection began to ache and his lungs desperately tried to get air, but the boy didn't care. He just wanted to get away; to pretend this nightmare never happened.

But he couldn't.

The flames began to diminish as he got further and further away. He was almost gone. Just a few more steps and then –

**Hey! Listen!**

** www . youtube watch ?v=lmAQTTaDkGs**

**(Ignore the lyrics, haha xD)**

One of the midnight creatures emerged from the trees. However, this one was different from the others. A robotic warrior rode atop the demon, and they intersected and got in the youth's way. The young boy crashed into them, and all three toppled down the steep cliff that was a few feet away. Both parties received cuts as they tumbled down the hill until they reached a stop at the river.

Growling, the midnight creature caught its coordination before leaping at the boy. The child barely dodged a gash on his neck, but slipped and received a cut on the arm. Crying out, the child ducked and avoided another swing of the claws. By then, the warrior had gotten back onto the demon. It seemed to laugh at the child's pitiful attempt to avoid the attacks. The robot pressed a button on its forearm and a large scythe emerged from the scales under the robot's armor. It grabbed the weapon in one hand and took hold of the reigns to the demon in the other. With a crack of the reigns, the demon charged at the young boy.

Stumbling, the youth jumped out of the way and began running in loops and crazy patterns. The scythe swung throughout the air, cutting tree bark and other vegetation, but never but delicate skin. Annoyed, the warrior proceeded to press another button, and this is when the child caught his chance. With a yell, the boy flung himself at a tree trunk and flipped off of it, miraculously landing atop the robot's shoulders. Small hands dug themselves into the robot, prying off any circuitry it could find.

The warrior grabbed the back of the boy's neck and flung him down onto the ground. The demon pinned him down with its claws and set its teeth on the neck. The child cried out in agony and grabbed the head of the demon and tried to keep it away from him. Teeth sank into his arm and fingers many times, but the boy kept on fighting. As he was fighting, however, the robotic warrior took its scythe and swung it into his midsection. Pain shot through the young boy immediately and he spat blood. This encouraged the demon's lust for blood and it pushed harder to get it. The young boy became very desperate to try and escape. He reached for rocks that lay on the ground and banged them against the demon's head, though to no avail.

"_I'm going to die . . ." _The boy thought.

The scythe buried itself deeper and the boy's vision got fuzzy.

"_I'm going to die . . . !"_

The demon got ever closer, and blood soaked the child's shirt and floor beneath him. He banged harder on the midnight creature's head, squirming around in an attempt to get out.

"_I . . . I can't die . . ."_

The robot seemed to laugh at the child, and the boy could see its glowing red eyes piercing into his. Fire began to emerge from the trees ahead.

"_No . . . I can't die . . . I'm not going to!"_

The boy grabbed two rocks and pushed them deep into the alien's eyes. The creature stumbled back and the youth kept pushing. The creature hissed in annoyance and swiped his claws, leaving three cuts on the boy's face. With an agonized cry, the child grabbed the alien's neck and leaned his body weight onto it.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He shrieked, pushing the creature onto the floor and trying to strangle it. The warrior had flipped off of the creature and, with a press of a button, turned its other arm into a gun. It targeted the young boy and pressed the trigger. Yet, would fate have it, the demon had regained control and flipped the boy onto the floor instead. So, the demon took the blast in the head. It fell into the river, dead.

The child's head whipped around to the warrior, and then to the scythe – now stained with his blood – on the floor. He figured it had been dropped when he pushed the alien over onto the floor. The robot saw the eye movement and both ran to the scythe. However, the boy got there first.

The child picked up the scythe and swung it over at the robot with an attack cry. The warrior seemed to narrow its eyes as it lifted an arm to block the scythe. It analyzed the look in the child's eyes. Blue eyes seemed to burn with fire, but the robot did not know human emotions very well. It only took it as a sign that the fire was growing closer.

With a flick of its arm, the robot cast away the scythe, nearly toppling the youth into the river. With another attack cry, the boy charged again, but this time he leapt to the side and struck the robot in the back. The warrior whirled the gun around at the same time, but when the youth hit it in the back the gun misfired and shot the boy in the foot instead. Still, it gave the warrior a better advantage. The robot grabbed the boy by the neck and picked him up. The child was undoubtedly a fighter; a very good opponent, at that.

With a kick, the young boy hit the robot in the arm and fell to the floor. He quickly recovered and jumped at the scythe that was still in the robot's back. Unfortunately, regaining the weapon wouldn't be so easy. The robot turned on its heel and sent another bullet flying, but the boy eluded the attack. From then on it was almost like a dance – the youth slipped in and out, all-the-while trying to get the scythe back while the robot fired bullets (and sometimes bombs) at the boy. It succeeded a few times, but for the most part it wasn't doing so well. Part of the reason was the fire was burning the circuitry – another was that it was missing circuitry.

Finally, the young boy managed to grab the scythe from the robot's back, but he did not get a chance to attack. Once the scythe was removed, the youth found the blade had disintegrated into the robot, reassembling itself and healing broken parts of the robot. Sweat began to trickle down the boy's forehead, due to the heat and fatigue. It was then the youth got an idea.

The robot walked straight to the youth, and again, it seemed as though everything was in slow motion. Fire cracked behind the warrior and made a wall of flames while the robot casually walked over to the boy, lifting up its gun to fire and kill once and for all.

The boy knew what he had to do.

With a final attack cry, the boy charged forward and pushed the robot into the flames with the scythe. He would have fallen victim to the flames as well, but the robot had fired and the gun hit the boy so hard in the shoulder that he flew back. The warrior's armor heated and blew, leaving the robot no more. Meanwhile, the boy had crawled as far away from the flames as possible. When the explosion occurred, it hit the child and he landed in the river.

Everything went black.

. . .

When the boy came to, he was washed up on the side of a bank. His entire body ached with pain and his stomach growled. The events that had occurred earlier flashed back in the boy's mind. For a moment, he cried right then and there. He had lost everything. He had lost his parents, his friends, his home, and almost his life. The child wasn't as scared anymore, but he was still uncertain. What trials would lay ahead for him? Could he survive? The young boy noticed it was nighttime, for the stars shone brightly in the black sky. Huge trees covered the forest floor, as well as blue glowing mushrooms that lay scattered about.

Standing up, the boy limped out of the water and onto land. He persisted forward despite his ragged form. The first thing he had to find was food, or shelter . . . whichever he crossed first. Yet, when the youth got about fifteen meters in, he heard the bushes around him rustle. Fear crossed his mind immediately. He had nothing to fend himself with and he was bleeding all over. Although his father taught him how to fight and his mother taught him how to survive, none had taught him how to heal himself. That was planned for when he was older.

So be it, however, a man dressed in drone armor appeared from the foliage. He had a helmet on and carried a gun with him. Armor lay over his body and bright blue lights swerved in intricate patterns all around his attire. He seemed to be searching for something.

When the man's brown eyes lay on the boy, the younger's first reaction was to freeze. Nonetheless, the crimson liquid exposed him easily. The man's eyes widened and so did his mouth. Quickly he shouted, "GUYS, COME OVER HERE! I THINK I FOUND ONE!"

The boy cringed at the man's loudness. It was sudden and frightening, almost like the attack . . .

Slowly, the man set his gun down. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "In fact, I'm here to help." The boy didn't believe this one bit. He took a step back. "No no!" The man put up his hands. "Please don't run away, child. Here, let me introduce myself . . ." The man sat down and smiled.

"My name is Rusl," He began. "What is yours?" The boy didn't say anything. This was expected, so Rusl continued. "I'm part of a special army force. We heard your village was besieged and we came to look for survivors. You must be one." This caught the youth's attention. He grew a little bit closer. The man gave a warm smile. "We've been searching everywhere for people. Do you know if anyone made it?" The boy frowned at the question and tears pricked his eyes. He shook his head, but shuffled a little closer.

Rusl's eyes widened once he saw the blood the boy was covered in. "What happened to you? You look really hurt. I can help you – come here." The man held out a hand. The boy looked at the hand and back to Rusl, waiting for something to happen. "I promise; I won't hurt you. I'm not your enemy. I just want to help." Rusl reassured, and the boy came a little closer.

Just then, three people emerged from the bushes behind Rusl. This startled the boy, and he retreated. Rusl held up a hand to signal the others to stop. "These are my friends." He said slowly, turning to see who was there. "They came with me to help." Reluctantly, the child came closer again, more so than the last times. Eventually, Rusl got the boy to come within a mere foot away from him. "It's ok. Come with me, and I'll help you." Tears fell down the boy's face. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so tired, and he was hurt all over.

The youth flung himself into Rusl's arms, sobbing all over. "It's ok, it's ok . . . don't cry . . ." Rusl attempted to soothe the child, though to no avail. "I w-want my p-parent's back! I-I want m-m-my friends back! I want to go home!" The child cried. "I know, I know . . ." Rusl murmured. "Child, what is your name?" He asked.

The boy sniffed and looked up. He appeared to have forgotten who he was. Everything had happened so quickly and violently that he had forgotten the simple things. At last, he remembered his name.

"Link." The boy replied. "My name is Link."

. . .

For the next few years Rusl took Link in as an "adopted child", and for a long time Link saw Rusl as a father. The boy was trained and taught how to fight, heal, protect, and much more. He worked his ways up the ranks until he reached the Special Ops Force, where he was successfully enrolled and began cooperating in undercover missions.

Meanwhile, the leader of the massacre never hoodwinked the boy that had fought the robotic warrior. He kept a close eye on him when he could, analyzing his every move. He had witnessed the battle between the child, alien, and robot through the warrior's eyes. The child was an indefinite fighter, a persistent warrior with great courage. The man knew history like the back of his hand, and he also knew that the legends spoke the truth all too well.

* * *

So, what did you think? Yay? Nay?

**I would love to hear your thoughts. Please leave feedback, but no negativity.**

Thank you!~


	2. Chapter 1 Aeronautical Enticement

**__**Hello!~ :D

I have returned to present you Chapter One of my story! This was fairly interesting to write, and kind of hard. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. D:

Anyway, really quick, let me add something - in this story, there will be pairings. When it comes to Link, however, there will be no pairings. He will have close relationships with many people but none in a romantic fashion. Therefore, whatever pairing you like with Link could be possible in the story - well, most, at least.

I JUST WANT TO MAKE THAT CLEAR.

**Also, DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own any of the music that I link to my story! Nor do I own Nintendo! Everything belongs to their respective owners - and I am not one!**

So, with that said and done, I hope you enjoy _Chapter 1 ~ Aeronautical Enticement_!~ ^.^

* * *

**Hey! Listen!**

** www . youtube watch?NR=1&v=wk3LkTtqUYg&feature=endscreen**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Aeronautical Enticement_**

A large circular room sat quietly behind a large glass pane that stretched from one corner of the room to the other. Beyond the glass was a breathtaking view of a solar system and nebula with intriguing colors. Everything slowly turned – the planets calmly spun on their axis, the stars quietly passed by, the sun centered in the system glowed a tranquil blue, and the nebula stretched across outer space in a steady motion. In the room were rows of computers. A particularly large pedestal was centered in the front of the room. It contained many buttons and screens placed on its side, while small projectors lay at each of the four corners on top of the pedestal. The walls were decorated with circles laced with electric lights surrounding its circumference. A carved line onto the metallic walls led each electric light to the next circle. Although it appeared as a mere decoration, they were actually the light and power sources of the room.

Behind the rows of computers and glass pane aside, there was a balcony that overlooked the entire capacity. Two stair cases attached themselves to the round walls of the platform while a rail crawled along the floor of the balcony. Beyond the balcony was a corridor which led to an automatic door (more like a gate), and beyond that was a long maze of corridors and doors alike. A figure stood behind the computers, typing and programming away, occasionally looking up to gaze at the view of outer space and sighing in content.

"Link!"

A youth with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes unlike any other turned around to face whoever had called his name. The young man had a good build, and was quite attractive. His eyes did not seem the least bit stressed, though they had stared into screens for hours. Instead, they seemed fresh and brewing with curiosity; shining with liveliness and enchantment. He wore a green tunic with silver armor and boots. Green lights traveled in intricate patterns throughout the tunic and dark blue undergarment. Chainmail rested in between the undergarment and tunic. A silver belt with hidden ammunition was wrapped around the youth's waist, and gauntlets made from the same material as the belt and boots was on the young man's forearms. Overall, the youth appeared to be of high stature.

A man – who appeared only a few years older than the youth – ran forward with a sense of urgency. Immediately, the youth clapped his heels together and saluted, giving out a strong, "Sir!"

The older man stopped at the rail of the balcony, peering over with a mischievous smile. "It's ok." He said. "There are no officials."

Link grinned and let his hand fall to the side. He left the computers he had currently been at and ran forward, jumping onto the wall of the balcony and grabbing the rail. He swiftly flipped over the rod and landed onto the upper floor where the older man was at. The man chuckled – the youth commonly enjoyed skipping the easy way out. Besides, flips and spins were much more exciting than running up stairs.

"What's up?" Link asked. The other man smiled softly and began to walk down the corridor. The youth tagged along, waiting anxiously for an answer. "We're going flying." He replied. At that moment, Link's eyes lit up and his face beamed with delight. "Really!?" He gasped. The other man nodded. "Yes, really." He laughed. "We are. General Gaepora has a mission for us."

Link's eyes glowed with curiosity. "What kind of mission?" He inquired. The older man stared at the youth's eyes for a while before playfully snickering and ruffling Link's hair. "You're such a child!"

"Hey!" Link whined. "That's not fair, Ghirahim! Just because you're taller than me that doesn't mean you can push me around all the time!" The youth's outburst only caused the man to laugh harder.

Link and Ghirahim were practically like brothers. When Link had been enrolled in the Special Ops Force, Ghirahim had been in charge of 'tutoring' him. He was responsible for training and teaching Link new things. However, (considering the two weren't far apart) it wasn't long before Link came to look up to Ghirahim as an older brother. The two would mess around when officials weren't present. Only a select few of other people knew that Link and Ghirahim played on the job. They took it as a surprise – since Ghirahim was a hybrid of a demon, robot, and sorcerer – for not many people gained the trust and friendship of a hybrid, much less a demon.

Ghirahim was considered strange in the fleet. He was not a red-eyed demon with dark skin, but practically the opposite way around. He had pale skin and a great build, along with dark brown eyes – so dark that at first glance they appeared black. He also had snow white hair that covered his left eye. People who didn't know him wondered why his hair was styled the way it was. It was due to the fact that he had gotten shot in his left eye during a battle, but his allies were able to save him and replace his injury with a robotic eye instead. This gave him the advantage of analyzing and scoping places without alerting enemy drones. It also helped in giving him the rank of a "Major", though his commitment, skill, and labor in battle mainly contributed to that title.

Ghirahim slapped Link on the back. "Not only that, but I'm older _and_ in charge." He added. Link scowled under his breath.

"At least I can _fly_ better than you." The youth murmured.

Although he didn't mean to, Ghirahim picked up the sentence and proceeded to childish affairs. "Was that a challenge?" He asked.

Both of the males stopped walking. Link slowly turned his head towards Ghirahim and the two held a staring contest for a moment. In a split second it was decided, and the two broke gazes and sprinted down the corridor(s), racing to their aircrafts. Both were neck and neck, sometimes Ghirahim being in the lead and other times Link. The two fought for corners because it would help them get further ahead. After zipping past seven corridors, Ghirahim slowed down. Link saw his chance and ran faster.

"What's wrong?" The youth called. "The docks are only one more aisle ahead, lazy!" He laughed and turned his head, eyes locking with Ghirahim. He was about to proceed to mock him further, but what he saw made his eyes widen in realization.

Ghirahim had a wicked smirk fixed on his face, his finger tapping over his robotic eye.

It didn't help that the youth had just turned the next corner, either.

As quickly as he could, Link skidded to a stop. His halt resulted in loud squeaks across the tile floor, and he could have sworn he heard Ghirahim laugh behind him – though that wasn't at all what he was worried about. Link's abrupt stop _barely_ saved him from crashing straight into General Gaepora. The youth stumbled back and sputtered out noises, shocked at the sudden appearance of his General.

Eventually, the youth regained his composure and saluted. "Sir!" He shouted – though a little too loud. The general seemed as shocked as the youth himself. "Soldier! What were you doing running in the corridors? You know better!" Gaepora barked. Sweat trickled down Link's forehead as he let out an uneasy laugh.

"Well, um, you see, sir, I was . . . uh . . . er . . . well . . . I-I uh . . ." Anxiety washed over the youth as he tried to think of a plausible excuse. He knew running was prohibited in the halls, unless it was an emergency. Furthermore, Gaepora didn't accept childish games – he was a soldier, after all.

Thankfully, Ghirahim turned the corner and presented himself to the general. "My most humble apologies, sir." He replied casually. "Please excuse my student. He simply became over-enthusiastic about the mission – and most indefinitely flying. His passion for such a thing simply can't be contained." Ghirahim stood straight with his arm behind his back and waited patiently for a reply. Gaepora sighed and shook his head.

"Alright." He said. "You're excused." Link released his breath in relief. "However . . ." Gaepora continued. Startled, the youth held his breath once more.

"Don't let me catch you – or anyone else for that matter – running around like that. You're a soldier – you know the rules. If you run like that, people will take it as a sign of an intrusion that wasn't picked up by our technology. A simple little thing can be misinterpreted easily, and also cost lives. Have I ever told you the story of when the boy died due to a mistake? I was just a lad at the time – oh, maybe a little older then you, Ghirahim – and . . ." Gaepora closed his eyes and started to retell his life experience. Both Link and Ghirahim shared uneasy looks. Their general tended to revere to long lectures when something went wrong – the longest was about staying inbound during flight, because Link had gone about doing flips and spins in his starship up in outer space; a flaw and gift Link obtained from birth. It was serious, but not to the point where a lecture was told for _three and a half hours_.

Before Gaepora got too involved, Link nodded his head quickly and said, "Yessir! I promise it won't happen again!"

Gaepora raised an eyebrow but before he could speak, Ghirahim respectfully added, "Sir, may I ask about . . . the mission? I was told we were supposed to report to you in L47i." Link smiled at the name. L47i was classified as a "testing ground" and "advanced denizens planet". It was used for military purposes and testing drone flight. The denizens that resided there obtained advanced technology and rapidly evolved. They sided with the Fleet and allowed them to use their planet for air force. Link enjoyed the place because of its open sky and forests littering the floating islands. It gave him the sense of a home.

"Ah, yes . . ." A look of urgency covered Gaepora's eyes. "There's been a change of plans . . ." He looked at the two before turning around. "Follow me." He ordered. Link and Ghirahim exchanged curious glances, but followed their general nonetheless.

* * *

**Hey! Listen!**

** www . youtube watch?v=p7te9iZcczc**

* * *

General Gaepora didn't even glance at them as he spoke. "I know not what this mission will bring you, but remember to be cautious. The excursion you're about to embark on will mean the future for not only your life, but Hyrule as well." Link and Ghirahim's eyes widened. "Hyrule!?" The demon gasped. "Sir, are you positive about this?" Link asked in awe. Gaepora looked at him from the corner of his eye. In a rough and stern voice he asked, "Are you doubting me, soldier?"

Realizing his mistake, the youth shook his head. "No sir!" He apologized. Gaepora kept his gaze on him a little longer before looking ahead once more. "It is shocking, I know . . ." He murmured. "But you are soldiers – Special Ops soldiers at that. Whatever mission is bestowed upon you, you must accept."

The trio neared upon a door with a retina scan. Gaepora continued talking while opening the gate to the docks.

"You cannot, by any means, screw this up. You are to report to King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule in ST13." By then the General had finished the scan. A monotonous voice echoed throughout the chamber. "General Gaepora. Access granted." The door opened to reveal aircrafts and starships of all kinds. Link nearly doubled over with delight – had Ghirahim not slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up, Gaepora would have been displeased with Link's outburst.

The trio walked in and was greeted by two other men. They stood straight and saluted with a, "Sir!" Link and Ghirahim returned the call. Gaepora walked forward and shook their hands. "Rusl, Auru. I'm sure you've been informed." He said. The older man, Auru, nodded. "Indeed we have, sir."

Auru was a dark-skinned man with grey hair and dark blue eyes. He had grey trimmed hair and a goatee. He commonly wore a hood because of his background. Although he is Hylian, he was found in Gerudo desert and appeared to be raised there his entire life. Auru appeared to be in his fifties or sixties, but he was actually in his early forties'. He had a great muscular tone and was one of the Major's in the Special Ops Force.

Rusl, on the other hand, was a bit younger than Auru. He was a blonde haired man with black facial features and light blue eyes. He had light skin and also had a great physique. Instead of a hood, however, he wore a large cloth bandage around his forehead due to a scar he'd gotten in a war. Unlike Auru, Rusl was raised in a small village in the woods, and he also has a family (including Link, which he took as a second son). He is also a Major in the Special Ops Force.

"Excellent! Now, you four are to get to Hyrule at once." Gaepora ordered. Link didn't have to be told twice. He sprinted over to his aircraft with glee, momentarily stopping by the control panel to gain access to his ship. He fumbled and pressed buttons, sliding his fingers in many directions on the screen to enter the code on the slanted control pedestal. The same monotonous voice from earlier spoke, "Name: Link. Class: Special Ops Brigadier General. Code: 73-12-9-14-11. Starship Title and Type: Epona-91-11-52. Access permitted." Once the code was entered and the information was accepted, the green door to the cockpit (otherwise known as the canopy) opened up and Link jumped right in. "Thanks Fi . . ." He murmured.

Fi was the robot in the system that was in charge of controlling and managing the whole fleet, while analyzing and giving information. She was the monotonous voice through every speaker, retina scan, etc.

The other males laughed at the youth's enthusiasm. "What are you waiting for?" Link called, slipping on his helmet. "Let's go!" A playful grin crossed the youth's face as he addressed to Ghirahim, "Let's see who the best at flying is."

Ghirahim's eyes widened slightly before a smirk settled itself on his face, and without further ado, the older male ran to his starship, repeating the same steps the youth took. The monotonous voice returned once again. "Name: Ghirahim. Class: Special Ops Major General. Code: 73-7-8-9-18-1. Starship Title and Type: Master-04-05-31-51-41. Access permitted." The black canopy opened and Ghirahim leapt in, setting on his helmet as well. "Challenge accepted!" He yelled back.

Rusl and Auru nodded once to their General before taking off to their aircrafts as well. Before they took off, General Gaepora added, "I wish the best of luck to you all."

Little did they know that they were going to need it.

. . .

* * *

**Hey! Listen!**

** www . youtube watch?NR=1&v=NKTpWi5itOM&feature=endscreen**

* * *

"73-12-11, reporting for duty. Ready to lift off in 10 . . ." Link spoke, pressing multiple buttons and pulling levers. The whole process looked complicated, but it was a piece of cake for Link. He had been granted the ability of flight and picked it up quicker than anybody else that had ever been in the fleet. The canopy to his ship lowered and the doors behind the aircraft began to open, revealing a blue force field that rippled vertically whenever something passed through it. It was used for defense and allowing/declining the use of aircraft entrance/department. It was the invisible wall that could only be attainable to pass through by members of the fleet.

The other three soldiers did the same process as Link, though each was a little bit different due to their starship type. "73-7-1, copy that. Launching in 7 . . ." Ghirahim called, still smirking. Link saw his "brother's" grim smile and added a smug expression of his own. Auru caught the challenging glare in the demon and youth's eyes and shook his head. "73-1-21, ready in 4 . . ." He said. "73-18-12, leaving in 3 . . ." Rusl counted.

"2 . . ." Auru added.

"1 . . ." Ghirahim said with anticipation.

Link smiled before yelling, "Blast off!"

The planes flipped over past the wall and began falling in outer space. All four men pressed the button to turn on the flames in their engine, then gripping the centre stick to maneuver their starship. After dropping 2,050 feet, the engine spit out fire and the ships lit up with a blue color. The soldiers jerked the control to the left and then forward, their ships obeying by spinning over and gaining perpendicular alignment. Link did a couple of extra spins, crying out an excited, "WHOOOOOO!" The other three soldiers couldn't help but chuckle.

"73-12-11, please regain composure and correspond your ship in the sequence -15o , 75o, and 34o delta." Auru ordered. Link smirked and spun around one more time, quickly catching up with the group. After a few seconds, the monotonous voice informed through the earpieces, "Current position: -39o, 101o, and 80o. Destination objective; 6,039,683,568.5 years away. Commence sporadic formation."

Ghirahim pushed the centre sticks further, speeding up slightly. "C'mon, hotshot." He called to Link. "Let's see how good you _really_ are."

Link accelerated his starship and in a matter of seconds the two began racing. Auru and Rusl slowly sped up their engines, eventually catching up with them and participating in the game. The soldiers dispatched in a frenzy of flips and turns, the blue light left behind by their previous trails slowly fading away as they gained more range. The planets slowly disappeared as the soldiers flew from their last position, seeming to wave goodbye as they continued orbiting the sun.

Ghirahim had taken the lead, and Link was right behind him. However, every time the youth turned left or right, down or up, the demon would block him. Ghirahim laughed through the speaker in his headset. "What's wrong?" He teased. "The gauge to open the portal is only a few boosts away, lazy!" Link scoffed, while Ghirahim smirked in delight. He was quite enjoying his small little revenge on the youth. Nonetheless, the saying must have some kind of bad luck to it.

Or it's just karma.

The youth snickered and pressed a button on the Assault Control Panel (ACP), bringing out the guns that were attached to his ship. Lightly tapping the button on the firing rod, the youth sent a laser-like ray that nearly hit Ghirahim's aircraft. Startled, the demon turned to the right, allowing the youth to flip over and cut through, gaining the lead. "Hey!" The demon called. "No cheating!"

Link laughed. "Oh yeah? So what happened to that rule in the corridors?" He replied. Ghirahim's eyes widened slightly in realization. He growled under his breath, jerking the centre stick further. "New rule – no guns!" He ordered. The youth in front of him performed a series of side-flips, leaving a frenzy of blue light streaks in the window of Ghirahim's canopy in an attempt to blind him. Ghirahim's mouth dropped open in slight shock. The message was as clear as day – and Link was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. Once the demon moved out of the lights, he saw that he was moved to last place.

"If that's how you want to play it . . ." The hybrid muttered, flying up to get over the other two aircrafts.

Meanwhile, Auru and Rusl had caught up conceptually fast. The two were having a race of their own, it seemed, for they weren't necessarily trying to pass the youth. Link looked in the review mirror in the cockpit and raised an eyebrow. "No going easy, guys!" He said. Auru and Rusl smiled. "You asked for it!" The blonde haired man said, moving the throttle forward and boosting his speed. Auru tagged along.

Link moved his ship high up, slightly slowing him down. Nonetheless, it obstructed Ghirahim's way to get first. The demon groaned. "Get out of the way!" He shouted. Link narrowed his eyes with a grin. "Not a chance!"

While the two resumed to their original racing style of blocking-and-dodging, Rusl had taken first place and Auru was dangerously close. Rusl dived down, gaining speed as he went. He went deep down so that his ship only appeared as a mere dot paper, but then he moved his ship so that it was perfectly vertical, and hit the 'boost' button on the Flight Management Panel (FMP). His ship rocketed up, cutting off Auru and separating Ghirahim from Link. Rusl flipped his plane over backwards and regained alignment again.

"Oh no you don't!" Auru called. Link said nothing, his face appearing to be stone as a bleak expression crossed his face. Ghirahim jolted the centre stick over so he was to the left of Link's starship, but not entirely next to him. Link ascended further, but remained below Rusl's ship.

The men had now neared the completion of their portal gauge filling up 100%. The gauge told of how much energy was being built up to unleash a wormhole that would teleport the ships to their destination. However, if too much energy was used in the starship, another aircraft would have to conserve their energy to teleport the remaining planes. Using too much energy would deplete the gauge. It didn't take very long for it to refill – the average amount of time it took for the gauge to refill was five minutes. However, with Special Ops Forces it only took three minutes, since the soldiers had the best technology for undercover missions.

The monotonous voice appeared once more. "Gauge capacity: 78%."

Auru ascended and stuck with the rest of the group, but continued to race. They receded to push their centre sticks and boost up further, seeing as how it would take the gauge longer to fill up. The ships flailed about, swinging in between each other, their accuracy unmatched. They twisted vertically and turned on their sides, trying to gain speed through aerodynamics. The blue streaks behind them created strange shapes and patterns.

"Gauge capacity: 84%."

Link flipped his plane to the side, dipping his plane down a little bit. This gave him lots of speed – so much that he nearly crashed into Rusl - hadn't he been a great pilot. Rusl moved his aircraft up, trying to decline Link's action. Nonetheless, the youth persisted. His determination barely scraped Rusl's ship. Ghirahim moved over, trying to veer Link out of the way.

"Gauge capacity: 97%."

Link's monotone face lit up with a smirk. Auru began to descend, and Ghirahim tried moving Link over even more. "Getting nervous?" He taunted. "You KNOW who's going to win this . . ." Narrowed eyes and a smirk glared towards the youth in the other plane. "Yeah . . ." Link replied, pushing the centre stick further. "I know who's going to win . . ."

"Gauge capacity: 100% complete." The voice informed.

"The winner's gonna be ME!" Link yelled.

With a push of the centre stick, the youth dived down and then jerked the control up. The speed the youth had gathered launched the aircraft up, giving him an incredible boost. The portal opened and all four starships tried to get there first. Upon entering the portal, the entire environment seemed to slip away before everything flashed blue. Once the ordeal was over, an entirely new solar system met everyone's eyes. A planet covered in wisps of clouds with a light blue appearance turned slowly to their left. Ahead and to the right was a robotic-looking planet. It flashed "Hyrule's Defense" all over.

An aircraft with a green canopy burst through the portal, followed by three other starships. The second starship to emerge had a black canopy - the next a dark brown canopy and then a plane with a yellow canopy. The aircraft in the lead performed several flips and spins, the rider letting out an enthusiastic whoop as he performed a mini-dance in his seat. The other three pilots couldn't help but laugh.

"What did I tell you!?" The youth shouted through the through the speaker. "I won!"

Ghirahim chuckled. "It appears I have underestimated you again, little brother." He admitted. At the mention of "brother", Link's eyes lit up. It was unfortunate that Ghirahim couldn't see the happiness in the youth's eyes, for that was how bright they appeared.

"But now . . ." The demon added. "It's a tie!" He exclaimed, and the same mischievous smile from earlier crossed his face. "We're going to have to set up an _official_ race with rules. **Then** we'll see who's best!" Link crossed his arms, making the sound of his action apparent through the headset. Jerking his head up, the youth replied, "Challenge accepted."

Auru looked around with suspicion. "Hey . . ." He murmured. "Where's Fi? She should be alerting us of the formation we should have before entering . . ." He trailed off, and it fell silent. "Huh . . ." Rusl thought.

"We have our coordinates. Our Flight Management System is as fresh as day; no hacks, no glitches, and no database infiltrations. Our energy source is still running perfectly fine, and our oxygen is 99% full. Fuel; 100%, Portal Gauge; 3%, Ammunition; 100%, Coordination points: -3o, -59o, and -71o. Prepare commence order." Rusl informed.

Since they were nearing Hyrule, a city of incredibly high stature, the soldiers had to perform perfect position and perfect presentation. They were Special Ops Soldiers – and they had to prove their image to the King. This was possibly the biggest thing that had happened in their lives – they were about to embark on a mission ordered by the King himself. Play time was over.

* * *

**Hey! Listen!**

** www . youtube watch?v=SLsyLxbldaY&list=PLD03B3B25752D7456**

* * *

"73-12-11, please report to correct position." Rusl commanded. The youth hesitated. "Hang on . . ." He murmured. Pressing a button on the Mode Control Panel, a holographic screen levitated in the air and the youth inspected it closely. Trailing a gentle hand over the keyboard, confusion replaced happiness in the youth's features. The screen began to twitch streaks of blue, the gaping holes in the hologram as the screen suddenly failed. Before the youth could speak, however, an incoming transmission came in.

"Emergency! All available units please respond! Requesting immediate back-up and medevac! We can't kill it and our men are dying! It looks like – AH! It's on my ship! SA-75 going down! It- " The transmission suddenly sketched out. From the corners of their eyes, the soldiers caught sight of a starship jetting out from behind the blue planet on their left.

"Wh-What the hell is that!?" Auru gasped.

On the fleeing aircraft was a giant worm-like creature with three blue globes for eyes. With it's extremely sharp and pointy teeth, the creature chewed through the metal on the top of the starship. It burrowed its way down and headed towards the engine. After that, the ship exploded. Bits of metal and fire, along with blood, floated throughout the vacuum of space.

Ghirahim's eyes widened. "I wouldn't be worried about those . . ." He said. "Behind the planet!"

What each soldier saw next practically made them fall out of their seats.

A huge creature identical to the worms seemed to swim out behind the planet, chasing the remaining aircrafts. It had a sphyrnidae shark kind of head that appeared to be made out of bone. It had a long mouth that flapped about – nearly imitating a tail. The mouth had no teeth but appeared to be tissue, though it was impossible because the vacuum of space didn't allow it. The creature would try to eat the aircrafts, and when it failed to catch one, it spat out the worm-like creatures. The 'tail' behind its skull was snake-like with scales that moved up and down. At the end it looked much like the tail of a fish, though made of leather of some kind.

Link's eyes widened as flashbacks occurred in his head.

_A great sea . . ._

Rivulets of sweat fell down the youth's forehead and his body heated up as his mind flashed white. He groaned and held a hand to his head.

_Two sages . . . a temple . . . sand . . ._

Ghirahim looked over with concern. "Link . . .? Link! Link, are you alright?" Concern was evident in the demon's voice.

_This creature . . . a barrier to block . . . something . . . M . . . Mo . . ._

Link nearly toppled over all the controls, but the strap in his seat held him in. The flashbacks became more vivid, and his body couldn't handle it. Link snapped out of the trance, jerking his entire body up as he did so. He was panting as though he had run forever, but his ears couldn't hear a thing. All he was focused on was the giant creature in front of him.

"Molgera . . ." Link muttered with a shaky breath.

* * *

WHO REMEMBERS MOLGERA?

Ahahaha, well, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed the racing scene! It was kind of difficult for me to write it - action is a hard topic to discuss! Either way, **I would love to hear your thoughts - encouragement helps me write faster! Please leave feedback!~ :D**

****Speaking of which, updates will probably range from 3 days to a week - maybe more. So, expect Chapter 2 in a couple of days!

By the way, here's some extra notes:

**Mode Control Panel: control heading, speed, altitude, vertical speed, vertical navigation and lateral navigation.**

**Centre Stick: The control to fly the plane.**

**Light Year: 5,865,696,000,000 miles **

**Sphyrnidae shark: A hammerhead shark**

****Have a wonderful day!~ ^.^


End file.
